Supernanny and the Urskeks
Before the revolving line of credit Edit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," tosses her 13" Apollo toy at SilSol SilSol: "Ashley, don't do that!" Announcer: "Jo visits Jackson, Michigan to tame a duo of terrifying toddlers." screams blows a raspberry AyukAmaj: "Ashley, leave your sister alone!" Announcer: "Bedtime can be a nightmare." Inez: "I WANT PAJANIMALS!" Announcer: ".....as the two start to wander around at midnight." NaNol: "Inez, it's bedtime." Announcer: "A trip to the zoo could be awful." dips her toe into the pool of the hippo exhibit Announcer: "The Urskeks worries about the shining inner light the two tots punch them." punches NaNol's face ZokZah: "INEZ BRIDGET MARXONICA!" Unglm: "They would always punch my face and I am afraid that they could divide us into the Mystics and Skeksis." Announcer: "Can Jo stop the two daughters from making more disasters..." throws a fit Announcer: "...or will the family shatter into pieces?" Submission Reel Edit Jo: "I am in Jackson, Michigan ready to help a family. Check it out." ???: "Hello, we are the Marxonicas!" ShodYod: "My name is ShodYod." OkAc: "And my name is OkAc." EktUtt: "We have 2 daughters: Ashley, who is 3 and Inez who is 2." SilSol: "I am a light bringer at a local hospital." Unglm: " And I am leader of the Urskeks." ZokZah: "Our daughters throw tantrums." screams while throwing a tantrum ShodYod: "They throw toys at us." throws her 13" Apollo plush toy at Unglm Unglm: "Ashley, don't do that!" Jo: "Oh, my! This has to stop!" EktUtt: "They also do other things like punching me." punches ZokZah ZokZah: "Inez, no! You are hurting me!" Jo: "My word, that is so hurtful!" AyukAmaj: "They also suffer bedtime anxiety." Urskeks: "Supernanny, please help us. We are going to fall apart any minute now." Jo: "Don't worry, all of you. I am on my way." Introduction Edit Jo: "Hello, I'm Jo Frost." SilSol: "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is SilSol." Jo: "Where's NaNol?" NaNol: "He is in his office." Jo: "What time will he be home?" SilSol: "At 6:30 PM." creates light SilSol: "I am an Urskek." Observation Begins Edit Ashley: "I'm killing you, (bleep)!" ZokZah: "Ashley, leave your sister alone!" Ashley: "I HATE YOU AND YOU MUST DIE, (bleep)!" Unglm: "No! We don't say those words." takes her pants off and flashes out her private parts at Inez OkAc: "That is very unacceptable. You don't show your private parts at your sister!" Inez: "Eww...." Talk with Unglm Edit Unglm: "Ashley ruined Hanukkah and Passover." Trip to the Zoo Edit Jo: "I decided to give the family a chance to go to Potter Park Zoo to test how Ashley and Inez behave in public." and Inez run off SilSol: "Girls, come to SilSol." Ashley: "I want to go on the merry-go-round!" EktUtt: "We can go on it later. Now we have to see some monkeys. Come on." Inez: "Monkeys!" girls run off to the spider monkey exhibit and put their arms into the cage bars NaNol: "What are you two doing?" Ashley: "We're trying to feed them, NaNol!" AyukAmaj: "You need to get down from there. Look." points to a sign: "PLEASE DON'T FEED THE ANIMALS" ShodYod: "Don't feed the monkeys. The zookeepers only feed the monkeys, not you ladies." Inez: "I WANNA FEED THEM!" smacks EktUtt's legs ZokZah: "Inez, you don't smack your EktUtt's legs. That is very mean. OK? You cannot feed them." runs off to the zoo's merry-go-round Unglm: "Dear, we can't go to the merry-go-round until we are all done seeing all the animals." Ashley: "PLEASE!" Unglm: "No we are not going there at this time." Ashley: "(bleep)!" SilSol: "Excuse me! You do not say that to Unglm! That is not a nice word to say. We don't use words like that. I will have to place both of you into your strollers." and OkAc strap in Inez and Ashley on their strollers respectively Ashley: "Aw, phooey. Now I can't feed the monkeys!" struggles to escape from the stroller AyukAmaj: "Sit still." family arrives at the brand-new elephant exhibit Unglm: "These elephants are big and strong. Their tusks are made out of something that is very hard called ivory. Interesting! (imitates elephant trumpet)." Ashley: "I like elephants." NaNol: "Look, girls. Aren't those elephants amazing?" Ashley: "Yeah!" the family arrives at the brand-new hippo exhibit NaNol: "Look, girls. Look, look at the hippos. Aren't they amazing?" leaves her stroller, climbs up the supports of the hippo exhibit and attempts to dip her toe into the water of the hippo exhibit SilSol: "Hey. Inez, don't go in there. Leave the hippos alone." Ashley: "Come on Inez, I want you to swim in there!" Unglm: "Don't encourage her, Ashley." returns Inez to her stroller the family arrives at the Amur Tiger exhibit ShodYod: "Take a look girls. See the mommy tiger and her babies." points to the tigress and her tiger cubs Inez and Ashley: (gasp) "Kitties!" AyukAmaj: "Yes, they're big kitties!" ZokZah: "We came to one of my favorite exhibits, the tigers." Unglm: "Aren't those little cubs adorable?" Inez: "They are cute!" ZokZah: "Awww, look at them." takes a picture of the tiger and her cubs on his cell phone camera the family arrives at the penguin exhibit Unglm: "Come see the penguins. They are so cool!" Ashley: "Wow, they are so cool!" Ashley: "Going to the zoo was a lot of fun." family goes to the carousel Carousel operator: "How many children do you have in your party?" ZokZah: "2." Carousel operator: "That will be $5.00 for each child. So it will be $10.00 for 2 admissions." and Inez undo their seatbelts on their strollers, run to select their seats on the carousel in forms of various animals and the operator pushes a button to operate it immediately AyukAmaj: "Have fun, you two!" Ashley: "Wheeeee!" Inez: "Yay!" minute later, the carousel stops and everyone in the carousel stand up from their seats and leave the carousel two girls run to SilSol SilSol: "Was that a lot of fun?" Inez: "Yeah." Ashley: "I want to go on it again." EktUtt: "It is lunchtime, so we can't go to the carousel again." Ashley: "BUT I WANNA!" screaming and throwing a tantrum OkAc: "Come on, we need to eat lunch!" bites into her sandwich Jo: "While ZokZah was talking to Ashley, I also decided to step in." Jo: "Ashley, it is already lunchtime. Stop the tantrum right now. If you persist, we will be going home earlier and eat lunch there rather than eating it at the zoo restaurant. Do you understand me?" ignores Jo's comment and punches her in the stomach Unglm: "Right! We are now leaving and in addition, your Pajanimals DVD will be in toy jail for the rest of the day." screams at the top of her lungs and the family walk out of the zoo and return to the car straps Inez and Ashley into their car seats Inez: "Why can't we stay in the zoo for longer?" ShodYod: "Because your big sister just threw a tantrum. Isn't that a shame?" Inez: "Yeah." throws a tantrum Ashley: "I WANT TO GO BACK!!!!" OkAc: "Sorry, you made your own choice. We have to go home." steps on the gas and drives away from the zoo parking lot back to the house Jo: "As soon as they family arrived home, Ashley pushed her sister on the floor and hit her," pushes Inez on the floor and then hits her SilSol: "HEY! ASHLEY MEGAN MARXONICA! STOP IT!" Jo: "SilSol, you don't need to yell. Try again by using a firm voice." SilSol: "Ashley, this is your warning. If you hurt your sister again, you will go to timeout. OK?" House Rules Edit Jo: "I implemented some house rules for the family so that Ashley and Inez could learn to behave themselves." puts up a "MARXONICA FAMILY HOUSE RULES" poster up on the living room wall Jo: "Ashley and Inez, are you ready to listen to the rules?" Ashley and Inez: "Yeah!" Jo: "Let's get started with the first rule: everybody must speak politely." Unglm: "This means no saying bad words or calling anyone bad names." Jo: "OK. Here we go with the second rule: don't throw tantrums or fits." ShodYod: "You will not get your way all the time. This means that you need to be flexible and don't throw any fits." The Phone Call Edit is playing chess with her stepfather Robert Jennings picks up the phone Jo: "Hello? Who is this calling, please?" Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. How can I help you?" Jo: "The Marxonicas need help." Nicole: "Who are they?" Jo: "They are a family with two children. Ashley who is 3, and Inez who is 2. These two girls are extremely violent and are one of the most violent toddlers I have ever encountered as of today." Nicole: "What do they do?" Jo: "They scream, fight, use profane language, throw things, and they even punch the UrSkeks." Nicole: "Oh, my, they are just like my daughter Orla when she used to do that stuff. She is doing fine." Jo: "Could you specifically tell me which techniques are appropriate for them?" Nicole: "I suggest you give them the Naughty Pit." Jo: "Thank you very much." Naughty Pit Technique Edit Jo: "Today, I am going to introduce the Naughty Pit, Unglm." brings in a clean trash can-shaped piece of furniture Jo: "This is where Ashley or Inez where go if they behave unacceptably. In addition to that, you are to discard..." brings out 10 yellow beanbags Jo: "...ten beanbags and put them into the pit. Each time they move, then you must..." brings out 2 more yellow beanbags Jo: "...two additional beanbags, okay?" ShodYod: "I think that sounds good." Jo: "And it wasn't long before Inez kicked off." OkAc: "Inez, it's time for you to take your nap." Inez: "NO!" OkAc: "Don't start with me or I will have to put you in the Naughty Pit. OK?" Inez: "I am not tired!" EktUtt: "Come on. Let's go to the Naughty Pit!" Inez: "NO! I don't wanna!" Jo: "After that, Ashley kicked off, too." Ashley: "SilSol, don't you dare put my little sister into the Naughty Pit, you stupid (bleep)!" SilSol: "That is not nice, Ashley Megan Marxonica. You will be going to the Naughty Pit, too!" Jo: "No, SilSol. You must give her a warning before you can discipline her." SilSol: "This is your warning. Don't say or do anything bad to your daddy or you will be going to the Naughty Pit." hits SilSol ZokZah: "That's it! Come to your own Naughty Pit!" deposits Ashley into the Naughty Pit comes downstairs ShodYod: "What happened?" SilSol: "Oh, Ashley hit me so I put her in timeout. Inez didn't want to take a nap so she's in timeout too." confiscates Ashley's On the Go Birthday Fiesta Dora doll and Inez's Dora See 'N Say juniors talking toy AyukAmaj: "Your toys are in toy jail." and Inez smack Unglm in the face Jo: "When Inez and Ashley both smacked the leader of the UrSkeks in the face, I decided to give them a firm talking to them." Jo: "Ashley and Inez. You do not smack the UrSkek leader in the face. That is not nice. That behavior is unacceptable, and it's not a game." ShodYod and OkAc calmly walk away Ashley: "Poopie-head." 2 minutes later Unglm: "Okay, Inez. You were sent to the Naughty Pit because you smacked me in the face, and that wasn't nice, right? Inez, look at me. I want an apology, I want you to tell me you're sorry for your behavior." Inez: "Sorry, Unglm." Unglm: "Thank you." hugs and kisses Inez goes over to Ashley EktUtt: "Ashley, you were in timeout for smacking your Unglm in the face. I am asking for an apology." Ashley: "NO!" EktUtt: "Stay there for 6 minutes, then." Jo: "Inez apologized for her behavior; however, Ashley wasn't going down without a fight." 6 minutes later SilSol: "Are you ready to apologize to me for your bad behavior?" Ashley: "No, you are stupid. (bleep) off!" Unglm: "Your time has been doubled to 24 minutes." Ashley: "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" NaNol: "THAT MAKES IT 12 MINUTES!!!!!" 12 minutes later Unglm: "OK, you were in timeout for smacking me in the face. I want an apology." Ashley: "NO!" Unglm: "Your timeout starts over." Ashley: "WHEN I SAY SO!!!" (starts kicking ShodYod) ShodYod: "Ouch! Not the stomach!" puts Ashley back into the Naughty Pit and discards five additional blue beanbags before coming down to her level Jo: "Young lady, that is not nice. You do not kick ShodYod's stomach, because that will cause the light to turn dark." Ashley: "DON'T CARE!!!" raises her voice Jo: "I do NOT find your behavior funny!" Ashley: "Poo-poo, poo-poo, you go away, poo-poo!" Jo: "Now you stay in the pit until ZokZah comes back!" walks away 36 minutes later ZokZah: "You were sitting in the Naughty Pit because you were kicking ShodYod. This is where you will be if you do that again, and I will not tolerate that anymore, now I want an apology please." Ashley: "Sorry, ZokZah." ZokZah: "Thank you." hugs Ashley Category:Dark Crystal